All or None
by IAmLostInMyOwnMind
Summary: A deathnote fanfic; when one girls life gets turned upsidedown and she is forced to give up all and gain none or is she?


The day my life ended started out normal. Waking up to the radio, throwing on what ever clothes looked good on me, washing my face, doing my make up, not giving a damn how my hair looked, positioning the sweat band right over my fresh scars so no one would notice, grabbing coffee and walking out the door.  
>First hour french class- the class I hated the most.<br>Don't get me wrong I love french, and the teacher was cool, but ever since my best friend Dagas dissapeared that class has been nothing but tourcher. It was the one class that Dagas, Sunni, and I had planned to have together. Then one day Dagas never came in, soon fallowing Sunni transferred to German class and I was stuck with the bitter reminder that my best friend had gone missing and that no one really had the balls to care I was wallowing in my onw pity.  
>But hey, thats just an average day.<br>"We'll be taking another procautionary government test today kids, so we'll be moving the next test from today to friday..." Half the class cheered, half groaned, and I let the sounds pass through one ear and out the other, my eyes glued to the two men who walked into the room to monetor the 'no cheating' thing. They were both wearing black buisness suits with black ties. One of them was blond and only looked a few years older then me, yet his expression said he was mentally one thousand and forty. The other man looked more middle aged, but had the expression he was still sixteen at heart. An odd couple for government officials, but then again who was I, a fifteen year old stuck in the 90s grunge, to judge them.  
>I never quite understood what exactly they were ever testing us on when they gave us these tests. Most of the questions where unanswerable by most standerds, like, for example; 60 to 100 people go on the NY metro, if one was attempting to hyjack the train; who would he kill?<br>See, meaningless. And yet I have the aswer to it. There is a man in the tech office of the main metro trainstation New York, NY. From his small office he monetors all the trains and they're destinations. Take him out and you have control of all the trains in New York.  
>Why do I feel like I'm the only one who would know that?<p>

The rest of the day blurred into and incomprehencable flurry of teenaged angst. Classes were average and I no longer cared about who I sat by at lunch, nor what was for lunch, because I wouldn't even eat it anyway.  
>My average day ended with average weight training gym class. An okay class if you wan't to clear your head and just focas on what you were doing. But it too happened in a blur of sweat, the only clear thing I remember is being stopped by my teacher on my way to the locker room.<br>"I'm worried about you kiddo." Coach said with pang of actual concern.  
>"Nothing to worry about I'm just fine and dandy..." I lied.<br>"Look kid, I'm not stupid. Your best friend goes missing, you drop off my softball team, you won't talk to anybody, no one sees you ever eat anything. I'm not gonna rat you out to the guidance councilor just yet, but If anything progresses-" He glanced down at my wrist, "I will do whats best for you, like it or not."  
>"Fine coach, But its all good, I swear." I flashed a fake smile, and in turn he smiled back.<br>"Good, now pick up those hurtles for me before you leave."  
>"Will do coach." I said cheerfully and went about it as coach walked out to the hallway, proping the door open so he wouldn't lock himself out.<br>My mind dangled on the string between sane thought and insanity. I reeled to the days where I would spend hours on the phone with Dagas, all the tears, all the laughs, gone by one day of not showing up for french. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted nothing more then to pull the pocket knife from my toat bag and gash at my wrists until I couldn't feel anymore, then let the sting seep until I got home so I could fix it all with Amerigel, vodka, soap, and a lighter. (note; for those of you who are not future phyco killers, if applied right that is a very helpful way of making scars disapear.)  
>As I had all the hurtles ready to go back into the equipment's closet, I found that it was locked and coach didn't give me the key. A tadd peeved, I mosied over by the open gym door, and as I was about to call out for coach I heard voices.<br>"-The fuck are you goverment ass whipes doin' here?" I heard coach demand before the sound of an audable buzz, and the sound of a body collapsing to the floor.  
>"Alright lets get the fucking girl and get the fuck out of here, I saw him keep her back so she should be in the rooms changing right now..."<br>"You do it, I'll take care of him." The strange voices called from the hallway. I didn't hesitate in the slightest before I made a mad dash for the locker room and slammed myself in one of the large purple locker doors. I held my hand tightly over my mouth so that my breathing could not be heard, and refrained from moving even the slightest inch by untensing all the muscles in my body. I heard the creak from the heavy oak door, and the clack of buisness shoes. The clacking came closer, closer, and so close that I could feel the vibrations of the air hitting the ground as his foot came down. Suddenly the clacking stopped, frozen there for what seemed to be the longest minuet of my life. As if a million hours had passed and he would never leave, the clacks began again, and got softer, and softer, until the door from the other exit creaked and closed.  
>Without hesitation I kicked the locker door open with my heavy black Doc Martin boot (That I refuse to take of for such a remedial reason like gym class) grabbed my red, and black checkerd toat bag and hauled ass straight out of the oppisite door.<br>I dashed across the gym and skidded into the hallway running straight past the black suit man propping up coach on the wall. I ran and ran, listening to him screaming at me to stop, and... something else? A bit like the click of a 27 revolver? But who the fuck carrys around a fucking 27 revolver anymore? Dispite the rashinol thought in my mind, three loud gun shots came from behind me and three bullest panged and skidded across the floor. He was... Shooting at me?  
>I sharp turned left and headed through a door, down a flight of stairs and out the door into the back stage of the Arts center where I ducked out of the open door, ran across the parking lot, and managed to hop the fence thinking if I could make it to the hospital next door I could reach some police, or help.<br>I landed on the ground with a thud, and began to book it across a grassy patch that seperated the back of the hospital (also the ambulance doc) and the school. As I neared the ambulance parking lot, I slowed a fraction of a bit, feeling a wash that I would find saftey soon. My thoughts crashed and burned as the screetch of tire meets pavement peirced my ears. A large black van seperated me from the saftey of people, and I tripped and landed right into the arms of 27 revolver guy. He quckly wrapped his forearm around the small of my back and with his other hand grabbed a mass of my hair and yanked my head back so that I was staring at the sky and yet still standing.  
>"Allen! Check her!" He barked, and another black suited man came into veiw. 27 revolver guy kept my head from thrashing about as the other one took my right eye and held it open, before sticking somthing that looked a lot like a red laser pointer directly at it. In about the quickest moment of my life, the little laser pointer began making obnoxious beeping noises, and the other man pulled it away before quickly examining it, then looking to 27 and noding. 27 guy released my head, and as I brought my head up, I met his eyes, that seemed to gleam green with tints of pure pity, before he harshly barked; "Hisoka!" and a large hand placed a damp cloth over my mouth and nose. In shock I took a large breath filled with the scent of citris and sharpie, the smell of chloroform.<br>My body went limp, and my world started spinning down the drain as 27 guy pulled me into the van and it began to drive off. Before I passed out, I remember seeing the sight of death. A large, boney, sharp-toothed, ugly, mask bearing monster with glowing red eyes staring down at me and... laughing? With sharp teeth it laughed and smiled at me. I watched in horror as my vision began to fade black, as he lifted his hands to his face, hovered over his eyes, and proceeded to rip them out of they're sockets. I remember screaming as he brought them closer and closer to my face. Then, it all wen't black.

At that moment My life as Lola Legassi ended

A couple days later, I woke up tied to a hospital bed with masked doctors hovering over me with needles, lots of needles. My body would not obey to me, and I could not scream as I felt every poke, prod, stab, and jab. I remember tons of mumbling and whispers as I sat there in in recovery with bandages over my eyes. Hearing 27 guy explain to me that his name was Suzuki, and that I had special eyes that could read any person's name and death date. That his other companions names were Allen, Hisoka, and Muraki. That I was somewhre in England at some place called 'Whammy's House Orphanage' where I would study to become 'special.' That he was going to dump me here until I was sixteen. And oh, he forgot to mention that I was never allowed to see my friends and family again, and for the rest of my life I'd be referred to as Maft, and my new name was Ella Yetzki, and that I was a Sweadish Bording school student, if anyone outside of Whammy's asked.  
>It started out as an average day in my new life as Maft.<p> 


End file.
